Be My Baby
by THE Sparkly Rainbow
Summary: Evan is a new student at McKinley High who joins the Cheerios and the Glee Club. Everyone in the Glee Club seems to have lost their drive, can Evan play matchmaker and help the Glee Club find true love to get inspired again in time for Nationals? Rated T for mild language and sexual references, nothing worse than the actual show.
1. Welcome To McKinley

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hey guys! So this is my first ever Glee fanfic! I really hope you guys like it, and I hope you like my OC Evan Thompson!_

Evan grinned at the sight of his new school. Moving to Lima Ohio was a big change in Evan's eyes, considering he had to change high schools, but Evan was confident that the change was for the better. Evan had been much too shy at his old high school in Canton Ohio, and hadn't really made any friends. Evan wasn't going to make that mistake here. It was his Junior year, his high school life was already halfway over with nothing to show for it. However, a new start at a new school is just what Evan needed to fix that problem.

Evan walked into McKinley High School confidently, smiling at everyone in the halls. A jock in a letterman's jacket walked towards Evan with a slushie. Evan was just about to say hello when the jock threw the slushie in Evan's face and walked away. "What the hell?!" Evan exclaimed after the shock wore off.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok unicorn?" Evan heard a female voice say. Evan wiped the slushie from his eyes and saw three cheerleaders. "Um, I think so. What was that all about?" Evan asked. "It's kind of a tradition for the football jocks to throw slushies at the people they consider losers. Welcome to McKinley" the cheerleader with the short blonde hair said.

"But I just got here, why would they think I was a loser? I haven't even done anything yet" Evan asked in confusion. "Oh, it's probably because you're a unicorn. Bullies like to pick on unicorns, probably because unicorns are the best kind of people, and bullies are the worst kind of people" the cheerleader with the long blonde hair said. "I'm sorry, unicorn?" Evan asked. "It's Britt's pet name for gays" the tan cheerleader with the long black hair said. "Wait, how does everyone know I'm gay?" Evan asked. "Besides the fact that you have old school Justin Bieber hair, you have jeans so tight that I can see your ass crack, you smile at everyone, and you strut instead of walk, I'd have to say your shirt gives you away" the black haired cheerleader said, flipping her ponytail.

Evan looked down at his shirt. It was red with the phrase "Free Hugs" written on it in rainbow letters. Evan blushed. "Well I love your shirt. Good thing that slushie was red so that it didn't get too ruined" the cheerleader with the long blonde hair said. "Speaking of which, we'd better get you cleaned up before you go see Principal Figgins to get your schedule" the cheerleader with the short blonde hair said.

The three cheerleaders ushered Evan into the girls' bathroom. "I'm not supposed to be in here!" Evan said. "Oh please, you're gay, you're not going to get all hot and bothered if you see a girl in here, we wouldn't get in that much trouble if someone found out. Not that anyone will, people suck at patrolling these halls. Trolling is a more accurate word for what these janitors actually do" the cheerleader with the black hair said.

"Besides, you'll need help cleaning up. Slushies suck big time" the cheerleader with the short blonde hair said. "Wait, you guys have been slushied before? But you're cheerleaders" Evan said. "We're also in Glee club, which is loser central. No matter who you are, you automatically become at least part time loser by being in Glee club" the girl with the black hair said. "What's Glee club?" Evan asked. "Show choir" the girl with the short blonde hair said. "Can you sing unicorn?" the cheerleader with the long blonde hair asked. "Yeah, I love to sing and dance more than anything! Oh, and my name's Evan by the way" Evan said.

"I'm Quinn" the cheerleader with the short blonde hair said. "I'm Brittany S. Pierce, like Britney Spears" the cheerleader with the long blonde hair said. "I'm Santana" the cheerleader with the black hair said. "We're The Unholy Trinity" Santana added. "It's our clique name" Quinn explained. "But we're not an exclusive clique, so you can totally hang out with us Evan" Brittany said. Quinn and Santana nodded in agreement. "Thanks!" Evan said, smiling at his new friends. Things were looking up already.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_So the first chapter is kind of an intro, I know it's really short. Sorry that The Unholy Trinity is a little OOC, they will be more in character in the rest of the story. Reviews would be great! 3_


	2. Auditions And Tryouts

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Hey guys, so this is where The Unholy Trinity gets more in character, and we get to see Sue!_

Brittany and Santana had to go to class, so Quinn took Evan to go see Principal Figgins. "So you're like the leader of The Unholy Trinity?" Evan asked. "Well, I guess you could say that, but I really only sing lead when the three of us perform together in Glee Club. The girls pretty much do what they want outside of that. Still, I'm head Cheerio, so they all look up to me. Everyone in school that is. Well, except in Glee Club. There everyone looks up to Miss Rachel Berry, who everyone idolizes just cuz she's supposedly so talented" Quinn said. Evan didn't really know what to say, so he just nodded. "It's still fun of course. And I mean, as long as I stay head Cheerio, I can't be considered much of a loser" Quinn said.

"Glee Club sounds like fun" Evan said. "Oh it is. You should totally try out for Glee Club and the Cheerios" Quinn said. "Really? I've always wanted to be a cheerleader. You think I could?" Evan asked. "Totally. Talk to Figgins about it when you get your schedule" Quinn suggested. "Ok" Evan said, beaming at Quinn.

Later at lunch, Evan sat with The Unholy Trinity. Brittany and Santana were both very happy when Evan told them he was going to try out for the Glee Club and the Cheerios right away. He had gotten notes from Principal Figgins to skip some classes that day so he could try out. (Well, technically, Quinn had persuaded Figgins to give them to Evan) Brittany had a free period during Glee Club tryouts, and Santana had a free period during Cheerios tryouts, so they both offered to go with Evan for moral support. Evan was very happy that he already had friends that had his back.

Brittany walked with Evan to the choir room when it was time for glee Club auditions. "You'll love glee Club! It's awesome, and it gives you special powers, like singing without music, but there's still magical music playing in the air. Or having a magically auto tuned voice whenever you want. I think it's because our vocal coach, Mr. Schuester is part robot, which is why he always wears vests, cuz they're secretly battery chargers. Anyways, the magic auto tune is great. I sang Tik Tok by Ke$ha for an assembly once, and my voice sounded just as auto tuned as hers" Brittany said.

Evan tried not to laugh, he could tell she was being serious. "It's not true by the way. I mean the rumor that you have to be a bitch to be a Cheerio. I mean, lots of them are, but I'm not. Well my catchphrase is It's Brittany bitch, but that's just cuz that's also Britney Spears' catch phrase" Brittany said. "Oh I know, I'm a huge fan of Britney Spears too!" Evan said. Brittany grinned. Brittany told Evan all about how Brittany once got them to do a whole week's worth of Britney Spears songs in Glee Club, and the two talked about their favorite Britney songs the rest of the walk to the choir room.

When they got there, Brittany introduced Evan to Mr. Schuester. "Please, call me Mr. Schue. We're very happy to have you here today Evan. What would you like to sing for your audition?" Mr. Schue asked. "I'd like to sing Piano, which is a song by my favorite artist, Ariana Grande" Evan said.

_"Hold up and take it through the night. And you should follow through to make it alright. Now grab each other's hands, get 'em up. I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano"_ Evan sang.

When Evan was done, Mr. Schue and Brittany clapped. "Evan, that was amazing! Welcome to Glee Club!" Mr. Schue said. "Thank you!" Evan said. Evan and Brittany hugged. "I'm so glad we have a 12th member of Glee Club! After Lauren quit, we didn't have enough members to compete, and Nationals is coming up. Hopefully this will cheer the team up and get them motivated again" Mr. Schue said. "The members of Glee Club haven't been happy lately?" Evan asked. "No, they've all been depressed, and I can't figure out why" Mr. Schue said. "Huh. Well, maybe being able to compete will do the trick" Evan said. 'Hopefully" Mr. Schue said.

Just then the bell rang. "Well, we better go, I have to get to class, and Evan has Cheerio tryouts" Brittany said. "Good luck Evan!" Mr. Schue said. "Thank you Mr. Schue, I'll see you in Glee Club!" Evan said. When the two teens walked down the hallway, Evan turned to Brittany. "Do you have an idea why everyone in Glee Club is depressed?" Evan asked. Brittany shrugged. "I think most of the kids are lonely. I mean, we all have friends, but I always see my fellow Glee Clubbers looking longingly at the couples in the hallways" Brittany said. "Is everyone in Glee Club single?" Evan asked. Brittany nodded. "Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Evan said under his breath. But first, Evan was going to try out for the Cheerios.

Santana walked Evan to the cheerleading coach's office. "Ok, just to warn you ahead of time, Sue is a bitch. And I don't mean the cool kind like me. I mean she's a straight up horrible, crazy bitch. Just so you're warned" Santana said. "Oh, um, ok" Evan said. Santana sighed. "Look, I usually don't do this, the whole caring thing, but you seem cool, and I like you. So if you don't make it into the Cheerios, and you wanna get revenge on Coach Sue, just let me know. I've got your back. See, I have this crazy like personality disorder or whatever, where my psycho Spanish speaking twin takes over me and just goes all Lima Heights on people's asses when I get super pissed. I like to call her Snixx. Also, I can get away with just about anything because I just blame it on Snixx taking over and they can't hold me accountable. So just know that Auntie Snixx has your back" Santana said. "Ok, uh, thanks Santana, I think" Evan said, smiling. These girls sure knew how to make Evan speechless. They were something else. But they were cool, and Evan was glad they were all his friends.

Evan and Santana were sitting in Sue's office. "Hello Evan. Sandbags here tells me you wanna join the Cheerios" Sue said. "Sandbags?" Evan asked. "It's Sue's nickname for me cuz I got a boob job" Santana said. "Oh" was all Evan could think to say. "Now, here's how this would usually work. You would do a cheer routine for me, I'd tell you that you were awful, you'd run out crying about how life isn't fair, your cheerleading dreams would be crushed forever, you'd never be popular, and you'd get bullied so badly, you'd have no choice but to change your identity and transfer schools" Sue said very calmly and matter of factly.

"However, lucky for you, you'll get special treatment. Why, you may ask. Because I need a fabulous male that can be on the bottom of my pyramid without getting all hot and bothered by the ladies on top. You seem like just the gay for the job. So here's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to ask you some very personal questions now, and if I like your answers, I'll give you a shot. Of course, if it turns out that you can't do the routines, I'll have to kick you to the curb. Got it?" Sue asked. Evan nodded.

"Ok, first off. Are you a virgin?" Sue asked. "What?!" Evan replied in shock. "Just answer the question please, and I will explain after" Sue said. "Um, ok. No, I'm not a virgin" Evan said. "Outstanding" Sue said. "Top or bottom?" Sue asked. "SUE!" Santana said. "What? You'd be surprised how much you can learn about a person based on their sex position" Sue said. "Sue, I think that's going a little too far" Santana said. "Fine, I'll just peg him as a power bottom" Sue said. Evan blushed hard. "Anyways, I had to ask these questions because Cheerios is all about sex appeal, which is something you can't fake. Therefore, I can't have any virgins on my Cheerios squad" Sue said. "Oh, ok" Evan said, still not knowing what to say. "Well, I had other questions, but if Sandbags won't let you answer the position question, you probably can't answer the other questions. Ah, what the hell. Rainbow, I'll give you a shot. Welcome to the Cheerios" Sue said. Evan and Santana hugged. Life here was going to be the best.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So I hope I did the characters more justice in this chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!_


	3. First Day Blues

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So now we get to see Evan in Glee Club! We get to meet some more of the Glee Clubbers too._

"So, what did you think of your first Cheerios practice Evan?" Santana asked. "It was really fun!" Evan exclaimed. "I think Sue was surprised at how good you were, she could barely even insult you" Quinn said with a smirk. "Well, I may not have taken cheerleading before, but I have taken gymnastics and dance before, and Cheerios is kinda like a combination of those" Evan said. "You're also way too sweet to insult" Brittany said. "Awe, thanks Britt" Evan said with a smile. "And can I just say how sexy you look in your Cheerios uniform" Santana said. "Group twerk!" Quinn said. The Cheerios put their backs to each other and started twerking and laughing.

Evan couldn't wait for his first day of Glee Club. He already knew that everybody would want to be his friend right away, because he was their 12th member, and now they could compete again. Evan smiled at his fellow Cheerios, pinkie finger locked with Quinn's pinkie finger, while Brittany and Santana walked next to them with their pinkies locked. Evan was feeling confident as they walked into the choir room, until he felt the girls stiffen next to him.

"What is Trouty Mouth doing here?" Santana asked. "Nice to see you again too Santana" a blonde boy with huge lips said, rolling his eyes. "Finn and I went to get him. We tracked him down so we would have a 12th member and could compete at Nationals. His family was living in Kentucky, and we convinced his parents to let Sam come back here and stay with Finn" a short, brunette girl said. "Well, while you two were going to all of that trouble trying to be Glee Club heroes or whatever, The Unholy Trinity found us a 12th member right here at school" Quinn said, gesturing to Evan. "You guys got a new blonde Bieber to replace me?" Sam asked, looking hurt. "No! I'm not here to replace anyone!" Evan said quickly. "Well, at least this one is out of the closet" Santana said with a smirk. Sam blushed hard. "Come on guys, don't fight" Brittany said.

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room. "Oh thank goodness Mr. Schue, please tell Troll Berry here that we don't need Trouty Mouth back, because we have Evan as our 12th member" Santana said. "Sam! It's so good to see you again!" Mr. Schue said in surprise and excitement. Santana huffed and Quinn rolled her eyes. Evan was getting more and more uncomfortable. "Mr. Schue, we can have more than 12 members, right?" Brittany asked, trying to be the peacemaker. "Why yes, 12 is just the minimum for competitions. I've always just told you guys 12 because I never thought we'd find more people than that" Mr. Schue said.

"Look, I wanna have loads of members…" the brunette girl started. "Wanky" Santana said with a smirk. The brunette girl ignored Santana. "But we don't need someone you three picked up just so you could be Glee Club heroes instead of me" she said. "Oh, like we knew you were bringing Trouty Mouth back" Santana said. "Seriously Rachel, not everything we do is a plot against you" Quinn said, rolling her eyes. "Evan is a person, not just an object we used to win something" Brittany said. "Hey, um, why don't I just show you guys what I can do, and if you don't think I'm good enough, I'll leave" Evan suggested. "Sounds fair to me" Mr. Schue said. "Well, I do always try to be fair" Rachel said. Quinn and Santana looked like they were going to argue, but Brittany and Evan stopped them.

The Cheerios huddled for a moment. Evan then turned to Mr. Schue. "Is it ok if The Unholy Trinity sings and dances backup for me Mr. Schue?" Evan asked. "Sure, I don't see why not" Mr. Schue said. "Thanks. Ok, I'm ready. I will be singing If U Seek Amy by Britney Spears" Evan said.

_"Love me, hate me, say what you want about me, but all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if u seek Amy. Love me, hate me, but can't you see what I see? All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if u seek Amy" _Evan sang. The four Cheerios danced sexually while Evan sang and the girls sang backup.

When the song was over, everyone cheered loudly. "I think it's unanimous! Evan stays!" Mr. Schue said. Everyone cheered again. "Thank you!" Evan said with relief. "We'll take today off of practice so we can welcome back Sam Evan to New Directions, and also welcome our newest member of New Directions, Evan Thompson!" Mr. Schue said. Everyone started chatting excitedly.

Sam walked over to Evan. "I'm glad you're staying and that you're not here to replace me either" Sam said. "Thanks Sam" Evan said with a smile. "We can totally be twin Biebers!" Sam said excitedly, as if the thought had just hit him. Evan laughed. "I'd like that" Evan said happily. "Cool" Sam said. Other kids called Sam over. "Talk to you later" Sam said. "See ya Sam, nice to meet you" Evan said.

Rachel walked over to Evan with a guy with an amazing fashion sense. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, but you already knew that. This is my best friend Kurt Hummel" Rachel introduced. "It's very nice to meet you both. And yes, I'm gay, in case you were wondering" Evan said. "We figured. Kurt is gay, and I have two gay dads, so we pretty much have the greatest gaydar ever" Rachel said. "Besides, there's no such thing as a straight guy that can sing and dance to Britney Spears the way you just did" Kurt added. "Thanks" Evan said, assuming that was a compliment. "So who's your favorite artist from the 20th century?" Kurt asked. "Uh, does Britney count? She technically started in the 90s" Evan said. Kurt and Rachel exchanged a look. "Never mind. What's your favorite musical?" Rachel asked. "Uh, Burlesque?" Evan asked hopefully. Rachel looked personally offended, and Kurt looked heartbroken. Santana walked over to Evan and pulled him away from Kurt and Rachel.

"Thanks for saving me Santana" Evan said. "Just ignore the Olsen twins, they're just a couple of Broadway babies stuck in the past" Santana said in disgust. "I'm not off to such a great start am I?" Evan asked. "What you need is a party. That'll show everyone your awesomeness" Santana suggested. Evan's eyes lit up. "Santana, you're a genius!" Evan exclaimed. "I know" Santana said.

Evan walked to the center of the room. "Excuse me everyone! Can I have your attention please? I would like to make an announcement. You're all invited to my house Friday night for a party!" Evan said. Everyone started talking excitedly. Maybe Evan was going to win over the Glee Club after all.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_**:**__ I hope I did the Glee Clubbers characters justice! Poor Evan just wants to fit in and make friends! Reviews would be appreciated! _


	4. Reading People

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So this chapter is kinda short, it's basically just The Unholy Trinity filling Evan in on what the members of Glee Club are like._

Evan had invited The Unholy Trinity over to his house after school. They all sat on his bed cross legged. "So, can anyone guess my bigger reason for wanting to throw a party for the Glee Club?" Evan asked. "I thought you just wanted to be popular in Glee Club" Quinn said. "I thought that you were trying to prove that you were more unicorn than Kurt" Brittany said. "Whatever the reason, if there's some kind of plan going on here, Auntie Snixx wants in" Santana said. "No, no, no, you're all wrong. Jeez you guys, I'm not some shallow, self-centered, scheming person" Evan said, rolling his eyes. The girls just stared at Evan like they didn't understand why he found that insulting.

"ANYWAYS, Mr. Schue said that the Glee Club was depressed. They lost their drive, and I want to help them get it back. Brittany told me that everyone in Glee Club is single. So, I thought maybe I could play matchmaker and you guys could be my assistants!" Evan said excitedly. "Wait, does this mean you're going to help the three of us get relationships too?" Quinn asked. "Duh, you guys are in Glee Club too, and you're my best friends" Evan said. "Then I'm in" Quinn said. "I'd love to help others find love!" Brittany said happily. "Hold up. As much as I'd love to play gay cupid's little helpers with Quinn and Britt, what exactly do you know about love and relationships? You're single, and I thought that you were too shy at your old school to make any friends?" Santana asked. "You're right Santana, I WAS too shy to make any friends at my old school. I had a boyfriend though. It didn't end well, I don't like to talk about it. But I also don't want other people to suffer and not be happily in love. So will you help me out?" Evan asked. "I really hate caring, but I DO like meddling, so sure, I'm in" Santana said.

"Ok. Now that you're all on board, I need the 411 on each Glee Club member, and please try not to be negatively biased" Evan said, giving Quinn and Santana a look. "Now, I have a list of all of the members of Glee Club. I'll name off one person at a time, and you guys tell me what you know about their personality, so I can get an idea of what kind of person they should be with. Got it?" Evan asked. The girls all nodded.

"Ok, first up, Rachel Berry. Now, I did meet her, and I get you guys don't like her. However, I think she's just really ambitious and just wants to feel special. She seems very old fashioned, yet likes to talk on and on about her interests, so she could technically date a more modern guy too. She needs someone who'll let her make most of the decisions in the relationship" Evan said. "Wow, sorry I ever doubted you" Santana said, impressed. "How do you read people so well so fast?" Quinn asked. "One perk to being shy, the less you talk, the more you listen and pay attention to others" Evan said simply. "Do someone else!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Ok. Kurt Hummel. I met him too. Old fashioned as well, but I think he prefers someone with the same interests. Seems like a bit of a diva too, but not as bad as Rachel. He'll be the most difficult, because he's the only gay guy in Glee Club" Evan said. "Besides you" Quinn said with a smirk. "He's not ugly" Santana said. "You guys are the awesomest unicorns I know!" Brittany said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down girls. While Kurt IS really hot, it would never work out. He's too 20th century, and I'm too 21st century, remember? Besides, this isn't about me" Evan said. "Now moving on!" Evan said quickly, before the girls could argue further.

"Mercedes Jones" Evan said. "Diva, but in a different way than Rachel, which makes her less annoying" Santana said. "She once got most of us girls to join a singing group called The Trouble Tones, so we could shine brighter than Rachel" Brittany said. "She's also a Christian. She's one of the only other members of my God Squad. She takes it really seriously. She even started her singing career in her church choir" Quinn said. "Ok, so like Rachel, she needs a more background type guy, but he should also be a firm believer in Jesus" Evan said.

"Next, Tina Coen-Chang" Evan said. "Goth" Quinn said. "Asian" Brittany said. "Shy" Santana said. "Ok, sort of easy and hard at the same time. Quiet people tend to not be picky, yet it's hard to get them to talk to other people, especially crushes, so it'll be a bit of a challenge. Still, I'm sure we can find a more confident guy in Glee Club to help her out" Evan said.

"Artie Abrams" Evan said. "He's in a wheelchair, but you almost forget sometimes, he works so well with it" Quinn said. "Super sassy, but like in a gangster way" Brittany said. "He couldn't possibly be more dorky, geeky, nerdy, cheesy, etc." Santana said. "The wheelchair could be a bit of an obstacle, but if we can find someone to look past that, the rest should be easy. A lot of girls think that that personality can be cute" Evan said.

"Alright, how about Finn Hudson?" Evan asked. "Ah, our fearless leader" Santana said sarcastically. "Santana be nice" Evan said. "He's sweet, just really unsure of a lot of things and insecure. He got bullied a lot at first for joining Glee Club cuz he's on the football team, so he wasn't very dedicated at first. It's not as bad now" Quinn said. "He's really klutzy. I guess he means well though" Santana said. "I think he's super sweet, and could be a leader if he learned how" Brittany said. "Sounds like he needs a co-captain for a girlfriend" Evan said.

"Mike Chang. Wait, is he related to Tina?" Evan asked. "Not that we know of" Santana said. "They're both Asian" Quinn said. "Mike is an amazing dancer like me. He doesn't really sing or talk, he's a bit shy. He's really confident when he's dancing though, he'll be front and center if that's what he's doing" Brittany said. "Sounds like he needs someone to help him come out of his shell off of the dance floor" Evan said.

"Noah Puckerman" Evan said. "He goes by Puck" Quinn said. Crazy, immature, rebellious jock" Santana said. "We've all slept with him. In the same year too" Brittany said. "Yeah, but Quinn here wasn't so lucky, she got knocked up by him" Santana said. "WHAT?!" Evan asked in shock. "Yeah, it's true. I have a daughter named Beth. Ironically, Rachel's birth mother has her now" Quinn said. "Hm. Sounds like he could use someone to whip him into shape" Evan said. He would definitely think more about Puck and Quinn.

"And finally, Sam Evans. What is your guys' deal with him anyways? I met him, and he seemed really sweet" Evan said. "As much as I hate to admit it, we all dated Trouty Mouth. So did Mercedes, sorta Rachel, and even almost Tina" Santana said. "What the hell, that's every girl in Glee Club!" Evan said. "Sam's sweet, but he's just…I don't know" Quinn said. "He's more like a best friend than a boyfriend. Probably because we're both blonde geniuses" Brittany said. "Wow, he might actually be the hardest case" Evan said.

Wow, there were so many complicated people in this Glee Club. Old fashioned divas, one gay kid, hardcore Christians, nerds in wheelchairs, goths, insecure jocks, Asians who were only confident when dancing, rebellious guys who knocked up girls, a guy who dated every girl in Glee Club, plus The Unholy Trinity. This was starting to seem a little bit harder than Evan had previously thought.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Did Evan bite off more than he can chew? Next chapter, we get to see matchmaker Evan in action! Reviews would be helpful! _


	5. Matchmaking Begins

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_It's party time! We get to see matchmaker Evan in action! _

Evan and the Unholy Trinity had just finished setting up for the party. "Now remember girls, tonight we kill two birds with one stone" Evan said. "Aw, but I love birds" Brittany said sadly. "Don't worry Britt, it's just an expression" Santana said soothingly. "What I meant was, we're going to try to get two couples together from this one party. After careful thought, I've decided that our first targets are Finn and Rachel, and Mike and Tina" Evan said.

"Right. So, how do we do this?" Brittany asked. "Quinn and I will work on Finn and Rachel. Brittany and Santana will work on Mike and Tina. Brittany, you talk to Mike about dance stuff, then casually mention that Tina wants to learn how to dance as good as him or something like that" Evan said. "Gotcha" Brittany said. "Santana, you talk to Tina" Evan said. "About what? We like never talk" Santana said. "Well, she's goth, so you probably both hate a lot of things, I'm sure you can find some common ground. Just make sure you mention to her that Mike thinks she's pretty or whatever, the rest doesn't matter" Evan said. "Ok" Santana said. "Quinn, you talk to Rachel. Now I know you don't really like her, but she looks up to you, I've noticed in Glee Club. Tell her that Finn is the only guy worthy of her since he's the Glee Club's leader and a football player or whatever" Evan said. "Fine. For you" Quinn sighed. "Thank you. I'll talk to Finn. Since he's the team leader of the Glee Club, I'll say I have questions for him since I'm new or something. I'll mention that Rachel thinks that he's cute and cool, and suggest that he invites her to watch one of his football practices sometime" Evan said. "And here I thought you weren't going to have a plan" Santana said. "This might actually work" Quinn said. "I'm so excited!" Brittany said happily.

At the party, Evan made sure the girls were talking to their assigned people. When he was sure that they were all busy, Evan went to go find Finn. What no one knew however, was that Evan was also going to talk to Puck. Evan found the boys playing foosball. Finn was winning. Evan walked over to him. "Wow Finn, you're even good at mini football!" Evan said in admiration. "Thanks Ev" Finn said. "You know, when I found out that you were the leader of Glee Club AND a football player, I figured you must really have your hands full, and that you wouldn't even want to talk to a newbie like me. But Rachel told me how cool and sweet you were, so I was able to get the courage to say hi, and now we're friends" Evan said. "Rachel said that?" Finn asked, losing his game concentration, causing Puck to score. "Yeah, she said that you looked really hot in your jersey too, and that she'd love to watch you practice football sometime. You should invite her, she'd be ecstatic" Evan said. "Really?" Finn asked. Evan nodded.

Puck had scored multiple times while Finn was talking to Evan, so now Puck won. "Best 2 out of 3?" Finn asked. "Actually, can I borrow Puck for a minute?" Evan asked. "Sure" Puck said. Puck stepped off to the side. "Uh, actually, can we go to the bathroom to talk?" Evan asked. "Are you hitting on me?" Puck asked. Evan rolled his eyes. "No, don't flatter yourself mohawk boy , I only crush on fellow Biebers" Evan said. "Alright then" Puck said, following Evan to the bathroom.

When they got into the bathroom, Puck turned to Evan. "Ok, so NOW you're going to start hitting on me right? Did you just not want other people to know you have a crush on me? Because you seriously have to find me attractive if you like guys, I mean, just look at me" Puck said. Evan sighed in exasperation. "No Puck, I truly do not find you attractive, now pay attention! Quinn told me about Beth" Evan said. Puck's whole mood changed. "Look, from what I gather, Quinn is the only person that really gets you Puck. She could be good for you. And who knows? Maybe Rachel's mom will let you visit Beth if she sees you settled down" Evan said. "I do wish I could see Beth" Puck said. "Well then, try to win Quinn over. I'm sure you two already have a strong bond through Beth, you just need to realize it" Evan said. "Thanks bro. I'll try" Puck said. Evan beamed at him.

After everyone left, The Unholy Trinity stayed behind to help Evan clean up. Brittany was helping Evan pick up trash, while Quinn and Santana took down the welcome banner. "So I think things went well with Mike and Tina. I couldn't've done it without Santana. She's really awesome you know. And she's one of the best looking people I know" Brittany said. Evan looked at Brittany. He had noticed that her and Santana did always seem a little too friendly with each other. Could it be? "Brittany, can I ask you something?" Evan asked. "Of course Evan" Brittany replied. "Are you ga…a unicorn?" Evan asked. "No, I'm a bicorn" Brittany stated. Evan stared at her in confusion. "It means I like boys and girls both" Brittany said. "Oh" Evan said. Oh indeed. This made things a little bit more interesting.

Santana called over to Evan. Evan left Brittany to see what Santana wanted. "Quinn went to the bathroom, can you help me finish taking this thing down?" Santana asked. "Sure" Evan replied. The two worked in silence for a moment. "Santana, what do you want in a relationship?" Evan asked. "Oh no, you can skip my turn with this matchmaker stuff. I only have eyes for one person" Santana said. "Would that person by any chance happen to be Brittany?" Evan asked. Santana froze. Evan tried not to wince. He hadn't meant to be so blunt and jump to conclusions. Santana turned to face Evan. "I should've known you'd figure it out. You read people too well" Santana said. Evan tried not to show his relief in knowing he had actually been right.

"Plus, I'm gay, so I have foolproof gaydar" Evan joked. Santana shook her head. "So you caught me, I'm a lesbian. I was hoping that you weren't too serious about finding someone for me to date, I'm not exactly out of the closet, but I didn't want you trying to hook me up with some stupid guy either. Trust me, I tried dating guys, even had sex with a bunch of them, it didn't work" Santana said. "Ok, I know I'm biased here, but there's nothing wrong with being gay Santana" Evan said. "I know, but I'm not as brave as you'd think. I just sort of put up that bitch front. And it's not hard, because I am angry. Angry because I just wanna be with Britt" Santana said.

"You know, Brittany's bi, and she was just talking about how pretty and awesome you are. I think she likes you too" Evan said. Santana narrowed her eyes at Evan. "This better not be your matchmaker mind games. Cuz Snixx will go ALL Lima Heights on your ass" Santana said. "No no, I'm serious. I wouldn't do that to my own fellow Cheerios and best friends" Evan said. Santana sighed. "I believe you" she admitted. Quinn came back from the bathroom. "Here, why don't you go help Brittany? Quinn and I can finish up over here" Evan said. "Ok" Santana said reluctantly. Evan was ecstatic. It was looking like he matched 4 couples from 1 party. Maybe he was gay cupid after all.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Ooh, bonus couples ;) The party went better than Evan hoped, yay! Reviews would be lovely 3_


	6. For A Spoonful Of Sugar

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I'm glad to see my fellow Brittana shippers have left me reviews! Brittana IS endgame in this fanfic, all of my couples are. This is a happy fanfic, so no breakups haha. Evan is truly a good person btw, he really does just wanna help people and make them happy. The Unholy Trinity are his best friends, and they agreed to help Evan with his matchmaking project, which is why they do what he says, they DO have minds of their own, it's called being good friends, so just saying. This chapter introduces Sugar!_

Time went by, and after a while, Finn and Rachel, Mike and Tina, Puck and Quinn, and Santana and Brittany were all couples. Evan was happy to see so many happy Glee Clubbers. But there was still a third of the Glee Club that needed his help. And these kids were going to be the hard cases. There was Artie, the nerdy kid in the wheelchair. Kurt, who was the only gay guy in Glee Club, and at McKinley as far as Evan knew. There was Mercedes, the girl who was a hardcore Christian, and lord knew there weren't many guys at McKinley who could say they were true hardcore Christians. And then there was Sam, the guy who dated pretty much every girl in Glee Club, yet was still single, and Evan didn't know why. Not only were these kids going to be challenges for those reasons, but two straight guys, a gay guy, and one straight girl didn't exactly add up either. Evan knew he wouldn't be able to hook them up with anyone outside of Glee Club, because no one outside of Glee Club would ever dare to date someone in Glee Club, it would be social suicide.

Before Evan could think any further, his thoughts were interrupted by Santana. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP! I gots somethin' to say!" Santana shouted. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Santana standing in the middle of the room. "I just wanted to say how happy I am. You all know how bitchy I can be, but what you didn't know was that there was a bigger reason. I was in the closet, and it hurt like hell. Especially because I had found the love of my life, and I couldn't even tell her. I had to pretend to only be her best friend and try to date guys. I was scared and angry with myself for being scared. Meeting Evan was one of the best things that ever happened to me, because he helped me get the courage to talk to Brittany about my feelings for her. Turns out that I was scared for nothing. Brittany actually liked me back, and my parents are supportive. I was able to come out of the closet at school because I was too happy to hide it. Brittany is the greatest girlfriend in the world, and I wanna thank Evan for bringing us together" Santana said. Everyone clapped.

Quinn stood up in front of her seat. "I want to thank Evan too. Puck and I were too nervous to talk about Beth, because we didn't know how the other person felt. Evan told Puck about how much I still love Beth, and Puck was able to get the courage to talk to me about her. We finally got to visit Beth, and we realized just how much we had bonded through her. We couldn't've done it without Evan" Quinn said. Everyone clapped again.

Finn spoke up next. "Evan told me how much Rachel liked me, which gave me the courage to tell her how much I liked her too, and was able to ask her out. So I have Evan to thank for Rachel and I dating too" Finn said. Brittany spoke up. "It was Evan's idea for Santana and I to help get Mike and Tina together too" she said. "Then I wanna say thanks to Evan too. Mike and I are really happy together" Tina said. "Let's hear it for Evan guys!" Mr. Schue said. Everyone cheered. Evan blushed. "I just like helping people and seeing them happy" Evan said.

It was nice to get praise, but Evan wished Santana hadn't mentioned him. Now that everyone knew he was a matchmaker, the pressure was on even more than before. Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, and Sam had each come up to Evan asking him to help them get relationships. If only there were more members of Glee Club…that gave Evan an idea. He hung back after Glee Club until Mr. Schue was the only one in the choir room. "Hey Mr. Schue, can I ask you something?" Evan asked. "Of course Evan" Mr. Schue said kindly. "What exactly have you tried in the past to recruit Glee Club members?" Evan asked. "Oh, well I usually just put a sign-up sheet on the bulletin board" Mr. Schue said. "Well, I was thinking, maybe if kids got to see how much fun we have in Glee Club, maybe they'd want to join" Evan said. "What exactly did you have in mind?" Mr. Schue asked with interest. "Could The Unholy Trinity and I do a flash mob in the cafeteria?" Evan asked. "That's a great idea Evan! I'll go clear it with Principal Figgins. What song did you have in mind?" Mr. Schue asked. "Thanks Mr. Schue! I was thinking the song Bo$$ by Fifth Harmony" Evan said.

Flash mob day came, and the Cheerios were ready. The each took a seat at a different corner of the cafeteria. The music started up, and Quinn stood up on a table, holding a sign that said "Think like a bo$$." Then Brittany stood up on a table, holding a sign that said "Dreams don't work unless you do." Then Santana stood up on a table, holding a sign that said "Find yourself…" Then Evan stood up on a table, holding a sign that said "…and be that." The Cheerios dropped their signs and started dancing.

_"You say that you a baller, and I see you tryna holla, but that ain't how I was brought up…next. Workin' for the money, cuz that's what my mama taught me, so your ass better show me some respect. Bo$$, Michelle Obama, purse all heavy, gettin' Oprah dollars. Bo$$, Michelle Obama, purse all heavy, gettin' Oprah dollars. Bo$$, Michelle Obama, purse all heavy, gettin' Oprah dollars. Bo$$, Michelle Obama, purse all heavy, gettin' Oprah dollars"_ the Cheerios sang.

When the song ended, the Cheerios posed, waiting for applause. When none came, Evan decided to just go ahead and make the announcement. "I'm Evan Thompson, and we're from the Glee Club. We have a sign-up sheet on the bulletin board if you guys wanna come jam with us" Evan announced happily. A couple football jocks came over to them and threw slushies on the Cheerios.

The Cheerios were wiping off their uniforms in the girls' bathroom. "Joke's on them, our Cheerios uniforms are red, so the red slushies don't even ruin them" Brittany said. "Told you no one would care" Quinn said. "Not true, we got one person to sign up! Someone named Sugar Motta" Evan said. "Great, she sounds like a freak" Santana said. "I think she sounds sweet" Evan said with a wink. Brittany laughed at the joke, while Quinn and Santana rolled their eyes.

The next day in Glee Club, a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair walked into the choir room. "Hello future team mates and fans! I'm Sugar Motta!" Sugar said. "It's very nice to meet you Sugar! I'm Mr. Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue" Mr. Schue said warmly. "Right. So anyways, I saw the Cheerios here doing their little song and dance in the cafeteria, and I thought about how much better I was than them. Oops, sorry, that was rude. I have self-diagnosed Asperger's, so I can pretty much say whatever I want. Anyways, I thought it would be so sweet of me to give the gift of Sugar Motta to your sad little Glee Club. Sorry, Asperger's" Sugar said with a smile, batting her eyelashes. Everyone just stared at her.

"So, Sugar, why don't you show us what you can do?" Evan said happily. "Of course!" Sugar said. Sugar started singing something that sounded like Gucci This (Gucci That) by The OMG Girlz, but it was hard to tell, because Sugar was TERRIBLE at singing. She was a really good dancer though. When she was done, Evan and Brittany applauded. Everyone else just stared in shock. Sugar couldn't've possibly been less talented at singing. "I do tend to have the effect of making people speechless" Sugar said proudly. "Well THAT'S something you can definitely do" Kurt mumbled. "Thank you so much for coming in today Sugar" Evan said. "You're most welcome. See you at rehearsal tomorrow" Sugar said, strutting out of the choir room.

When she was gone, Rachel sighed. "So THAT'S obviously not happening" Rachel said. "Hold up, hell no, I did NOT work my ass off on an amazing number and then gotten slushied for it for nothing" Santana said. "Yeah, and she may not be the best singer, but she's almost as good of a dancer as me" Brittany said. "We do need more members that can dance well" Evan said. "We let Mike join even though he can't sing but can dance really well. If we don't do the same for Sugar, it would be really sexist" Quinn said. Mr. Schue sighed. "The Cheerios do have a point. Sugar's in" Mr. Schue said.

After Glee Club the next day, Artie wheeled his way over to Evan. "Hi Artie!" Evan said with a smile. "Evan, you HAVE to help me get Sugar" Artie said. Evan was taken aback. "I'm sorry?" Evan said. "Sugar is SO hot, I think I might die if I don't get to be with her" Artie said. "Um, Artie, are you sure? I mean, she may be hot, but she's not exactly boyfriend material" Evan said. "But I thought you said that you were going to help every member of Glee Club get a relationship? Sugar's in Glee Club now, which means you'd have to find her a boyfriend anyways, why can't it be me? Am I not good enough for a hot rich girl like her because I'm a nerdy guy with glasses in a wheelchair?" Artie asked. "Not even, I didn't say that!" Evan said quickly. "I just think you could do better" Evan added. "But isn't that for me to decide? I am the customer, and the customer is always right, isn't that true? Do I need to be a paying customer? Cuz I'll pay you" Artie offered. "No! Artie, that's ridiculous! I don't want money, I'm doing this because I care. I don't want to see you get hurt. But if you're sure you'll be happy if you have Sugar, then of course I'll help you" Evan said. "Thanks Evan, you're a really good friend" Artie said, wheeling away happily.

The Unholy Trinity was over Evan's house for a matchmakers' meeting. "Ok girls, we have a massive problem. Artie has his heart set on Sugar" Evan said. "That bitch is worse than Berry" Santana said. "She's hot, rich, and can dance, what guy wouldn't want her?" Quinn said, rolling her eyes. "Ok guys, we don't even really know her that well yet, maybe she's got some good qualities" Evan said. "She's rich, so maybe she can pay a fairy to fix Artie's legs" Brittany said. "Britt has a point, the bitch could help the guy out financially with his handicaps" Santana said. "True. But guys, do we really think she's kind enough to take care of Artie emotionally too? I mean, she's spoiled" Evan said. "Who would've thought Santana would be nice enough to be with Brittany, yet look at them" Quinn said. Brittany and Santana were cuddling on Evan's bed. Evan sighed. "You have a point Quinn. We need to get to know her better" Evan said.

The next day at school, Evan found Sugar at lunch. "Hey Sugar, I'm Evan from Glee Club, can I sit with you?" Evan asked. "Sure, I've actually been wanting to talk to you too" Sugar said. Evan sat down. "So is it true that you're a matchmaker?" Sugar asked. Evan blushed. "Uh, yeah, sort of" Evan said. "Well, I just think that's awesome. Single people are sad and depressing, and they don't exist in my world" Sugar said. "But you're single, right?" Evan asked, suddenly nervous that he had jumped to that conclusion. "Yeah, but only by choice. I haven't yet found a guy worthy of dating me. Hey, maybe you could help me! That is, if you're a better matchmaker than a singer and dancer, cuz that flash mob in the cafeteria seriously sucked ass. No wonder I'm the only one that signed up for Glee Club. Sorry, Asperger's" Sugar said sweetly. "Right" Evan said. This girl still seemed wrong for Artie. What if her "Asperger's" hurt Artie?

"So, who are you thinking of for me?" Sugar asked. "Oh, uh, what do you think about Artie?" Evan asked. "Which one is that?" Sugar asked. Evan didn't wanna mention the W word, but he figured he might as well get it over with. "The one in the wheelchair" Evan said. "Ooh, then I'd have my own personal transportation inside too!" Sugar said. "Artie's more than just a guy in a wheelchair though. He's cute, sweet, smart, funny, sassy, and a great singer" Evan said. "Sounds like he's good for a lot of things. I'll have to check him out" Sugar said. Evan still had a bad feeling about this.

Time went by, and Sugar proved Evan wrong. Artie and Sugar actually became a really good couple. Turns out that Artie liked "a girl with a little fire", and he was able to keep up with her "Asperger's" with his sass. Sugar could actually live up to her name and be super sweet when she wanted to be also. "Boy, that must really suck to be proven so wrong" Quinn teased. "Hey, I never claimed to be perfect or to know everything. I'm glad it worked out and that they're both so happy. It makes me happy too" Evan said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I hope that everyone likes Artie and Sugar together, I thought it was a shame that they never officially became a thing on the show. Sorry if it seemed to happen a bit fast, I had a whole lot of stuff to cover in this chapter, it's twice as long as usual. I hope you guys continue to give me reviews, I truly do appreciate them! _


	7. Evan's Past

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So I want to give a warning ahead of time that Kurt might seem a little bit OOC in this chapter, sorry. The Unholy Trinity will too, not for the first or last time in this story. I'm sorry about all of the OOC characters going on, I'm trying to keep them as in character as possible, but there are times where they have to be OOC in order to make this story work, I'm sorry. But that's the beauty of Fanfiction loves, is that a writer can make characters OOC in order to make their story work. Also, this fanfic is about Evan and his mission to make the Glee Club happy by being a matchmaker, so sorry if it seems like that's all that's going on, other characters are doing their own things too, it's just that we don't see everything that's happening, because it's through Evan's point of view, and no one sees everything that happens with everyone in school. Also, I really wanted this story to just be lighthearted, sweet, fun, and about love and friendship, so that's why so many people seem OOC and everyone loves Evan, and things like that. And honestly, why wouldn't they love Evan? I think anyone would love someone who helped them get with the love of their life. And yeah, it's kinda unrealistic, but that's what makes it FANFICTION loves. It's supposed to be a happy escape. Y'all wanted Evan to have flaws though, so here's Evan's dark past._

One day after Glee Club, Kurt walked over to Evan. "Hi Evan" Kurt said shyly. "Oh, hi Kurt!" Evan said warmly. Kurt just stood there, fidgeting awkwardly. "Um, Kurt, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Evan asked. "No. I mean, yes. I mean, I do want to talk to you, but I only got as far as saying hi" Kurt stammered, blushing hard. "Oh. Well, um, sorry it's taking so long for me to find you a guy by the way, no one else seems to be gay here" Evan said. "Oh, it's ok, I mean, I DO really want a boyfriend, like really really badly, but, uh, no pressure or anything" Kurt said lamely. Evan smiled at him. "Thanks Kurt, you're a sweetheart" Evan said, patting Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt beamed at Evan. "Well, it was nice talking to you Kurt, but I have to go to Cheerios practice. See you in Glee Club" Evan said, walking out of the Choir room, hooking pinkies with Quinn on the way out. "See you in Glee Club" Kurt echoed happily.

After Cheerios practice, Evan had The Unholy Trinity over his house as per usual. "Ok, we need to seriously talk about the sexual tension between you and Lady Hummel" Santana said. "What do you mean?" Evan asked in confusion. "Oh, nothing, just the fact that Kurt has THE biggest crush on you, and everybody knows it" Quinn said. "Wait, what? No he doesn't" Evan said. "He skipped over to you today after Glee Club" Quinn said. "Kurt skips everywhere" Evan said. "His cheeks were really red when he was trying to talk to you" Brittany pointed out. "He wears a lot of blush" Evan said. "He could barely get one word out when he tried and failed to talk to you" Santana said. "Ok, that one's a little harder to explain away" Quinn said. "Good one Santana" Brittany said. "Would you guys knock it off? We already dismissed this topic a long time ago. We have more important things to talk about" Evan said. "Why? Aren't we trying to get Kurt a boyfriend?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, why is it so hard to believe that Kurt has a crush on you? You're a serious catch" Santana said. "And you could technically do worse" Quinn added. "No, guys, seriously, quit joking around, come on, Kurt doesn't have a crush on me, and I don't wanna talk about it anymore" Evan said. "But you wanna make people happy, and you guys would make such a cute couple" Brittany said. "I SAID I'M DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS!" Evan yelled. The Unholy Trinity stared at him in shock. Evan NEVER yelled, or got mad.

"Look, we need to stop fooling around and get focused on finding Kurt a boyfriend. If I'm being clueless here, and Kurt really does have a crush on me, then that means that we REALLY need to find him a boyfriend. I can't have someone as cute, sweet, and amazing as Kurt crushing on me, because then I could fall for him too, and I can't have that happen again. I can never fall for anyone ever again, I just CAN'T" Evan said, starting to get hysterical. Quinn gave Evan a hug, trying to calm him down. Brittany and Santana stared at Evan from where they were cuddling on his bed. Evan never got upset. Not that anyone had ever seen anyways. "Evan, I think you might have a lot of things bottled up right now. I know I did when I was in the closet, and it helped once I talked about them" Santana said. "Yeah Evan, please talk to us. We're your best friends, we're here for you" Brittany said. Evan sighed. "Ok, but my past is NOT a pretty story" Evan warned.

"When I was growing up, my parents were a lot stricter than they are now. I was homeschooled, and I pretty much never left the house. I didn't find out that I was gay until I was 14 and started messing around with my cousin. We got caught, but I denied being gay. I don't think my parents ever really believed me. They got more and more strict with me, and told me that I would go to Hell for being gay if I didn't turn straight. I tried to turn straight, but of course it didn't work, and I'd wake up from nightmares of going to Hell. I kept a diary, but my parents read it, and things got even worse. They took me to see a homophobic counselor, and tried to get me to take anti-depressants. They made me feel like I was an unwanted burden. I felt like I was an ugly, horrible person. Eventually, I reached my breaking point, and had to go to the psych ward at a hospital for being suicidal. I got mostly better after that, and I moved in with my Aunt when I turned 15. I started going to public school. I didn't make any friends at school, but I made some friends with my cousins' friends, and it was at one of their bonfires after I turned 16 that I met Mark.

He was perfect in my eyes, and I was perfect in his eyes. No one could deny that we were perfect together. He was still in the closet with his parents, so I was able to sleep over at his house most Saturdays. We always talked about getting married, and our future together. We never doubted that we were going to be together forever, everyone hoped that we would be together forever too. Then one night, he texted me to tell me that he couldn't hang out with me that weekend. He had already said that two weeks in a row, so now I was going to have to wait a third week before I could see him. I got mad, and we started fighting. Suddenly, all of this stuff was coming out of nowhere. He said that he was like mentally unstable or something, and that he needed help. He said that he had to breakup with me, that we were doomed anyways. I don't remember much about it, I was freaking out too badly. I thought he just needed some time, until he later told me that he had started seeing a counselor, and his counselor had told him that he needed to stay away from me, that I was making him worse. I haven't heard from him since.

But time doesn't heal this wound, it makes it worse. It was all my fault. I pressured him too much. I was his first boyfriend. I wanted him to fully come out of the closet. I freaked if I went more than a week without seeing him. I'd even go over my ex's house and mess around with him if I went too long without seeing Mark, and I thought it was ok because I told Mark about it, and he said it was ok and wasn't cheating as long as he said it was ok and that I set some boundaries. I was far too clingy, needy, and demanding. I expected too much from him. He met most of my relatives, and I introduced him as my boyfriend to them, even though it made him a bit uncomfortable and nervous. I never really thought about his feelings or what he wanted, I only focused on me, my feelings, and what I wanted. I took advantage of him, I didn't try hard enough to be the best boyfriend I could be, because I thought I didn't have to, because I was so certain I would never lose him no matter what, because he said so. I'd even get jealous and upset if he invited his friends over while I was over. I was an immature, horrible boyfriend. I would've dumped me too.

I couldn't take it. I called my mom crying, and I moved back in with my parents. My parents had done a lot of changing since I had moved out, and now they were fully supportive of me and my sexuality. I turned 17 shortly after, and we moved here to Lima. My parents decided to continue to let me go to public school, and so I came here. I was tired of being rebellious, tired of being depressed, so I tried to be as positive of a person as possible, or at least come off that way to other people. At first, I had tried just about everything I could to get Mark to give me a second chance at loving me again, because I had learned my lesson and was a much better person, but no matter what, he would never even respond to any of my messages. I knew I would never get a second chance, he might as well have died, that's how much contact I would ever get from him.

Once I finally realized that, I found something else that helped. Other couples. Being around other couples makes me feel happy and loved. It's sort of hard to explain. It's like they radiate joy and love, and I can feel it. So if I were to be completely honest, being a matchmaker in Glee Club is sort of like a way for me to redeem myself. Plus, if I succeed, I get to be around a bunch of happy couples and feel happy and loved myself. I know it's sort of selfish. But I do honestly want to help people and make them happy too" Evan explained.

The Unholy Trinity didn't know what to say. "Can we just take today off of matchmaking and watch a movie instead?" Evan asked. The Unholy Trinity could tell that Evan was done talking. The girls nodded their heads. Evan set up Netflix. "Any requests?" Evan asked. The girls all looked at each other. As if! Evan obviously needed major cheering up, and everyone knew Evan's favorite movie. "Clueless!" They all said in unison. Evan smiled, he was glad that at least he had friends who knew how to cheer him up.

"Everyone, we have two new members of New Dirrections!" Mr. Schue announced a couple days later in Glee Club. "Please welcome Blaine Anderson and Joe Hart!" Mr. Schue said. Everyone clapped politely. Blaine stepped up first. "Hello everyone! You guys probably already know me from The Warblers. The Warblers have been banned from all future competitions because they cheated at Regionals with steroids. I didn't take any for the record. I still wanted to compete, so I transferred here to McKinley" Blaine said. "I look forward to working with you beautiful people" Blaine added, looking at Kurt. Kurt blushed really hard. Joe stepped up next. "I used to be homeschooled, but my mom wanted me to make more friends, so I came here. I'm a very firm believer in Jesus Christ, my Lord and Savior. Each of my dreadlocks is named after a book of the Bible" Joe said. "You can sit by me if you want Joe" Mercedes said, blushing. Joe smiled at her. "I would love that" he said. It was looking like Evan's job was going to be much easier thanks to these new kids.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So there, Evan has loads of flaws now. I hope y'all can see him as a real person now. I really didn't want to have anything negative in this story, but oh well. I also was scared to make Evan anything less than flawless originally, because I feel like people already automatically hate OCs, so I was trying to make Evan as likeable as possible. Hopefully now though, some people might be able to relate to him. I know I can. (Obvi) Also, sorry to the Dalton/Warblers lovers, it was the only reason I could think of for Blaine to transfer to McKinley. Hey, at least I didn't make Dalton burn to the ground like in the actual show, the Warblers can still go to school at Dalton in my fanfic at least, they just won't have their own Glee Club. Next chapter will be super fluffy to make up for this chapter. Reviews would be appreciated, but please try to be kind with reviews for this particular chapter, this was really difficult for me to write. Thanks loves!_


	8. Luck O' The Irish

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy guys, so this chapter is going to have some OOC stuff, because I seriously needed to put a lot of happy fluff in this chapter to make up for last chapter. Rory comes in this chapter! YAY! I LOVE Rory! :D_

Time went by, and Joe and Mercedes became a couple, as did Blaine and Kurt. Evan was sort of happy that they had gotten so lucky and didn't need his help, he had been emotionally exhausted from reliving his past to The Unholy Trinity. Now though, he was ready to get back to matchmaking. He was happy to see so many happy couples in Glee Club, but there was still one person in need of his help. Sam. He was going to be the hardest case of all. Try as he might, Evan just couldn't figure out why Sam failed with so many relationships. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy, and everyone knew he was the hottest guy at McKinley. It just didn't make sense. It's not like Evan could just straight out ask Sam why he failed at dating. Evan HAD to think of something, poor Sam was the only single guy in Glee Club.

As Evan walked down the hall, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. It sounded like someone had been slammed against a locker and their books had fallen to the ground. Evan sighed in frustration. Why did the football jocks feel the need to slam people against the lockers? Wasn't throwing slushies at people enough? Evan turned the corner in the hall so he could help whoever the victim was this time. Evan saw a boy dressed in all green trying to pick his books up off the floor. Evan hurried over to him.

"Hi! My name's Evan Thompson! What's yours?" Evan asked cheerily. "Name's Rory Flanagan. I'm a foreign exchange student from Ireland. I'm staying at the home of Brittany S. Pierce" Rory explained. "Hey, Brittany's one of my best friends! I wonder why she didn't tell me about you?" Evan wondered aloud. "Well, I only just arrived in America. Today's my first day of school" Rory said. "Oh. I'm sorry this happened to you on your first day of school. I was slushied my first day here" Evan said. "Is that what you call it when you throw one of those red drinks at someone? I saw that happen to someone earlier. Doesn't look fun" Rory said. "It's not" Evan said. Evan handed Rory his books. "Thanks so much Evan Thompson. You know, I came to America hoping I would make friends. I thought it'd be different here. But so far, it's just as bad. Mammy says I really do need to make friends though. I have Brittany, but she thinks I'm a leprechaun" Rory said. Evan laughed. "That sounds like Brittany" Evan said. "Hey, will you be my friend Evan Thompson?" Rory asked eagerly, his bright blue eyes shining. "Awe! Of course I will be your friend Rory! Oh, and you can just call me Evan by the way" Evan said. "Oh good, now I can tell Mammy that I made a friend at school" Rory said happily. "You know, if you wanna make friends, I think I just might have the perfect place for you" Evan said.

Evan brought Rory to Glee Club with him that day. "Hey everyone! Can I have your attention please?" Evan called. Everyone turned to look at Evan and Rory. "This is my new friend Rory Flanagan, he'd like to join Glee Club so he can make friends" Evan said. "Can you sing?" Rachel asked. "I sang at mass every Sunday back in Ireland" Rory said. "Why don't you show us what you can do Rory?" Mr. Schue asked. Rory sang an unfamiliar song, Evan assumed it must be Irish. Rory had the most beautiful singing voice. When he was done, everyone applauded. "Wow Rory, that was amazing! Welcome to Glee Club!" Mr. Schue said. "Hey Rory, you can come sit by me if you want" Sam offered. "Ok" Rory said with a smile. Rory walked to the back row, and Sam pulled out a chair for Rory. Rory sat down, and Sam pushed his chair back into place. "Why thank you kind sir" Rory giggled. "It is an honor my good man" Sam replied in his best formal voice. Rory giggled again and Sam beamed at him. Evan just smiled to himself.

After Glee Club, The Unholy Trinity and Evan had Cheerios practice. Rory was coming to watch, and then he'd go home with Brittany. Rory asked Evan if he could wait for him while he talked to Sam for a minute. Evan agreed, and couldn't help watching them. "I loved your audition Rory, it was magical" Sam said. "Thank you Sam! It was called Red Rose Café by Davy Arthur/The Fureys. It's one of my favorites back home" Rory said. "I really enjoyed it. And you look very nice in green" Sam said. "Thanks, you look very nice as well Sam. You're very muscular" Rory observed. "Oh, you think I look muscular now, check this out" Sam said, lifting up his shirt to show off his abs. "Feel them, they're rock solid" Sam said proudly. Rory poked one. "Wow, you're right! How do you get them like that?" Rory asked in awe. "I used to be on the football team. And back home in Kentucky, I was a stripper. Gotta be hard for that job" Sam said. Rory blushed.

The Unholy Trinity walked over to where Evan was standing by the doorway of the choir room. "Ev, come ON! If we're late for Cheerios practice, Sue will literally kill us!" Quinn said. Evan sighed. "Fine, I'll go get Rory" Evan said. "Evan walked into the choir room. "Hey Ror, we have to get going to Cheerios practice now" Evan said. "Aww, do you HAVE to go?" Sam asked. "Yeah, Brittany's ride is my ride" Rory said. "I could give you a ride home" Sam offered. Rory smiled at him. "I would really like that, but I also really have to talk to Evan. Maybe we can do that some other time though?" Rory asked. "Definitely" Sam said. "See you tomorrow Sam!" Rory said. "See you tomorrow!" Sam echoed happily.

When Rory and Evan walked out of the choir room, Evan told The Unholy Trinity to go on ahead, that he and Rory were right behind them. When The Unholy Trinity was out of earshot, Evan and Rory talked while they walked. "Evan, I've got to make a confession. I'm gay. I got bullied for it a lot in Ireland. I came to America hoping I could fall in love and have a normal relationship. Mammy said that if I could do that, we could move here to America. Mammy's wanted to leave Ireland for a long time anyways. I really fancy Sam, but I heard he's straight" Rory explained. Evan had thought so too…until today. It had really seemed like Sam liked Rory back. Could the reason Sam couldn't keep a girlfriend be because he actually preferred boys? "I'm not sure, but I will find out for you" Evan promised.

After Cheerios practice, The Unholy Trinity came over Evan's house like always. "Ok, you guys might think I'm crazy, but is there any way that Sam could like guys?" Evan asked. "I've always thought that personally. Why do you think I always tease him about being in the closet? I mean, he had sex with me literally only once, and he didn't even seem that into it" Santana said. "Everyone knows that Rachel and Mercedes are both virgins. He didn't get that far with Tina. I was too nervous about having sex when I dated him because it was right after the Puck incident" Quinn said. "He never had sex with me either, which I thought was weird" Brittany said. "So it's possible?" Evan asked. The girls all nodded. "He does dress way too well" Quinn said. "And he has old school JB hair" Santana added. "Ok, now you guys are just thinking about stereotypes" Evan said. "Like I said before, he was always more of a best friend than a boyfriend" Brittany said. "He was also being like ridiculously friendly with Rory. It all adds up when you put it all together, but we have to be certain before we tell Rory. He really likes Sam, and it's possible that Sam is just really metrosexual" Evan said. "If that's the case, we're seriously singing Ur So Gay by Katy Perry to Trouty Mouth in Glee Club" Santana said.

At lunch a few days later, Evan found Sam sitting with Rory. Evan walked over to them. "Hey Ror, can I borrow Sam for a minute? A bunch of the Glee kids are sitting at a table over there. I think I found out about that thing you asked about" Evan said. Rory took the hint, and walked over to the table with the other Glee kids.

"What's up my Bieber twin?" Sam asked. "Sam, what do you think of Rory?" Evan asked. "Well, he's pretty much the greatest person I've ever met" Sam said casually. "He's gay you know" Evan said. "Is he? Well, that explains why he's so pretty" Sam said. "Wait, what?" Evan asked. "Well, you know how people say that gay guys are the best looking" Sam said. "Girls say that Sam. Guys rarely comment on how other guys look. They especially don't say that they're pretty unless their trying to insult them" Evan said. "I would never insult Rory!" Sam said, clearly offended. "I'm not saying you would Sam. In fact, I can tell how much you like him. He likes you too you know. As in he has a crush on you" Evan said. "He does?" Sam asked with a smile. "And I think maybe you might have a crush on him too" Evan said. Sam looked at Evan in surprise. "No, but that can't be, I'm straight…I think. I mean, I like girls…but I've also never felt a romantic connection with one. And I don't really have interest in having sex with one again either. I always just assumed I was straight though. Like I'm still attracted to girls. I've never really thought about guys like that…until Rory that is. With Rory, I get really happy and nervous and excited all at the same time when I'm with him. I just want to stare into his bright blue eyes forever and hug him and take care of him. What does that mean?" Sam asked. "I'm pretty sure that means that you're bi and that you have a crush on him" Evan replied.

"But what if I'm not? How do I know for sure? I don't wanna hurt Rory. What if I just really really like him as a friend? What can I do?" Sam asked. "Well, Winter break is coming up. Brittany and Santana's families are going down to Santa Fey for the holidays, so Rory will be home alone" Evan said. "I could invite him to come home to Kentucky with me!" Sam said. Evan beamed at him. "I think that's a great idea Sam!" Evan said. "I'm gonna go ask him right now!" Sam said excitedly, jumping up from the table. Evan giggled. He looked over and saw Rory hugging Sam excitedly. It was starting to look like his work was just about done. Evan couldn't wait for Nationals!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Awe Sory! Seriously, they should've been a couple on the show, I think they make a better couple than all of the canon couples combined. Like seriously, I would watch a show where Sory was literally the only couple. *sigh* Oh well, at least there's Fanfiction. The next chapter is the final chapter! New Directions is going to Nationals, and Evan just might find love in time for the show! Stay tuned loves! Reviews would be appreciated! :)_


	9. Happily Ever After

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Heyy guys! So this is the final chapter of Be My Baby! I really hope you all enjoy the full story. This will be my first finished fanfic as THE Sparkly Rainbow! I'm SO excited! I'm sort of sad that this story is ending, I've been working very hard on it for a while now. But let's not get too teary eyed yet, we still have a story to wrap up! :D_

After Winter Break was over, Evan was happy to see that Sam and Rory were a couple. It was so great to see so many people happily in love. It was a little bit hard not to be jealous though. "HELLO! Earth to Evan! Glee Club is over, it's time for Cheerios practice!" Santana said. "I swear, if it wasn't for us, you'd never get anywhere on time at school" Quinn said. "Oh, sorry guys. Let's go" Evan said.

Evan and Brittany were taking a water break during Cheerios practice. "Looks like the new football player's checkin' you out" Brittany said, nudging Evan. Evan looked over at the other side of the field. Coach Beiste was training one on one with a guy that Evan had never seen before. He had his brunette hair styled old school JB style. Evan caught the guy looking at him, and Evan looked away. "Isn't he just the cutest?!" Brittany gushed. The guy WAS super cute. "Let's get back to the group Britt, this routine is really tricky" Evan said, quickly changing the subject.

After Cheerios practice, the guy came up to Evan. "Hi! My name's Ryder Lynn. I'm new" Ryder said. "It's very nice to meet you Ryder, I'm Evan Thompson" Evan said. "I saw you guys practicing. I thought cheerleading season was over" Ryder said. "It is, but our cheerleading coach wants us to be extra ready for next year" Evan said. "She seems a bit harsh from what I heard of her yelling through her megaphone" Ryder commented. "Oh, that's just Sue being Sue. She's like literally insane, but she's won like every tournament" Evan said. "That's not surprising, she has really talented Cheerios" Ryder said. Evan blushed. He hoped it didn't show. "I thought football season was over too" Evan said. "It is, but Coach Beiste thought it'd be a good idea to start me off early for next year since I'm new, so she's giving me one on one help" Ryder explained. "That's cool, Coach Beiste seems nice" Evan said. "She is, but she's also really tough. She's not afraid to push us to be the best we can be, and she doesn't take any crap from anyone" Ryder said. "That's good, that's how coaches should be" Evan said.

"Coach Sue seems to have a nice taste in music from what I could hear through the loudspeakers while you guys practiced" Ryder said. "Yeah, she has us do a lot of Madonna and Nicki Minaj, which is great" Evan said. "Yeah, they're cool. I'm super into EDM though. Zedd, Calvin Harris, David Guetta, that sort of thing" Ryder said. "Sweet, I love dubstep too, although my favorites are the pop divas" Evan said. "Lots of them are cool too. Well, as much as I hate to, I have to go. It was really, really great talking to you though. Maybe we can eat lunch together in the cafeteria tomorrow?" Ryder offered. "Sure" Evan said. "See you then" Ryder said happily. "See you then" Evan echoed.

Over the next month, Evan and Ryder became great friends. They ate lunch together every day, and texted each other pretty much nonstop. They learned a lot about each other. Ryder was dyslexic, but since he had been seeing a private tutor, he was actually doing really well in school. Evan told Ryder all about Mark. The two boys became pretty much inseparable.

"When is he gonna put a ring on it already?" Kurt asked Evan one day after Glee Club. "Who?" Evan asked. "What do you mean WHO?! Ryder, of course! Oh my gosh, he does roll that way right? Because I had a crush on Finn once, and let me tell you, having a crush on a straight guy is no fun" Kurt said. "Whoa, Kurt, slow down. Yes Ryder is gay, but nobody's putting a ring on anything, we're just friends" Evan said. "Mhm" Kurt said in disbelief. "We are!" Evan insisted indignantly. "Maybe, but if that's true, I know both of you want to be more than that" Kurt said. "Since when are you a love expert?" Evan teased. "Since I met Blaine. Look Evan, I know you're hesitant about dating again. Brittany told me about your breakdown the other day and about Mark. But you're a new you, and Ryder isn't Mark. You've helped so many people fall in love and find happiness. You deserve happiness and love and romance too" Kurt said. "Thanks Kurt" Evan said as Kurt hugged him.

A couple days later, everyone in Glee Club was talking excitedly about going to LA in a month for Nationals. The talking died down, and everyone turned to look at the door. Evan looked to see what everyone was staring at. Ryder was walking into the choir room with Kurt and Blaine. They were all talking to Mr. Schue. After a couple of minutes, Mr. Schue made an announcement. "Everyone, this is Ryder Lynn. He's new here, and he'd like to join Glee Club. I think that Nationals is just far enough away to where he can join. Ryder, can you show us what you can do please?" Mr. Schue asked. "Sure thing. This song is for someone I care about so much, that I can't even describe it in words, so I'm just going to sing it. This song is called Adore by Cashmere Cat and Ariana Grande" Ryder said. As soon as Ryder mentioned Ariana, everyone stared at Evan. Everyone knew that Ariana was Evan's favorite singer, she was all he ever talked about. Evan blushed hard. Sure enough, as Ryder sang, he stared into Evan's eyes the whole time.

_"Boy, so what's been on your mind? For me, it's just you all the time. We don't need to go nowhere tonight. It's you and I, we'll be alright. Cuz here, we get to take our time. You, you're finer than some wine. We don't need to go nowhere tonight. It's you and I, we'll be alright. You got me screaming my, my, my, ma-ma my, my. You got me screaming my, my, my, ma-ma my, my. And then I'm like oh, yeah, yeah. My, my, my, my, my. And then I'm like oh, yeah, yeah. 'Cuz you're what I adore babe"_ Ryder sang.

When Ryder finished singing, everyone clapped. Ryder walked over to where Evan was sitting and got down on his knees so their eyes could meet. "Evan Thompson. I have good family values, I go to church, I'm not ugly, I get good grades, and I've always thought that you were the most amazing guy in the history of the world. I'm a really, really good guy Evan, and I would never hurt you. All I need is a chance, and I swear, I would never do to you what Mark did to you. With that said, will you please give me the honor of being your boyfriend?" Ryder asked.

Evan's mind raced. It had been a really long time since Mark had dumped him, and Evan hadn't tried dating since. And Kurt was right, Evan was a different person now than he was before, and Ryder wasn't Mark. Actually, Ryder was better than Mark when Evan thought about it. Ryder was out of the closet. Ryder was hotter. Ryder actually wanted to hang out with Evan all the time, not just on a couple weekends. Ryder was seriously an amazing guy. The more Evan thought about it, the more he realized just how big of a crush he had on Ryder. Evan believed in love for others, maybe it was time that he believed in love for himself too.

"Yes" Evan said. Everyone cheered. Ryder went to give Evan a hug, but Evan pulled Ryder in for a kiss. Everyone cheered louder. Evan smiled into the kiss. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad idea after all.

A month later, the New Directions were in LA for Nationals. "Now remember guys, we start off with Baby I by Ariana Grande, then we go into Made In The USA by Demi Lovato, then we finish off with Boom Clap by Charli XCX. Alright, show circle!" Mr. Schue said. Everyone gathered around in a circle and put their hands in. "AHHH-MAZING!" They all cheered. "We've so got this" Ryder said. "Who can resist the real chemistry on stage?" Evan said, winking. Evan and Ryder kissed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, from McKinley High all the way in Lima Ohio, THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" the announcer said.

New Directions walked onto the stage, and Brittany and Santana walked to the front of the stage to sing lead while everyone else sang backup. _"When I try to explain it, I be soundin' all crazy, words don't ever come out right. I get all tongue tied and twisted, I can't explain what I'm feelin', and I say baby, baby, baby, baby I. Oh baby, my baby, my baby, baby I. My baby, baby I. All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby, but every time I try to say it, words they only complicate it. Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby I" _New Directions sang. When they finished, everyone clapped.

The music changed, and Finn and Rachel walked up to the front of the stage, while everyone else sang backup. _"Our love runs deep like a Chevy. If you fall, I'll fall with you baby. Cuz that's the way we like to do it, that's the way we like. You run around openin' doors like a gentleman, and tell me 'Girl every day you're my everything.' Cuz that's the way you like to do it, that's the way you like. No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way. No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break, cuz our love was made, made in the USA, made in the USA"_ New Directions sang. When they finished, everyone clapped.

The music changed, and Blaine and Kurt walked to the front of the stage to sing lead while everyone else sang backup. _"Boom! Boom! Boom! Clap! You're picture perfect blue, sunbathing on the moon, stars shining as your bones illuminate. First kiss just like a drug, under your influence. You take me over, you're the magic in my veins. This must be love. Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart. The beat goes on, and on, and on, and on, and Boom! Clap! You make me feel good. Come on to me, come on to me now. Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart. The beat goes on, and on, and on, and on, and Boom! Clap! You make me feel good. Come on to me, come on to me now"_ New Directions sang. When they finished, everyone clapped. New Directions took a bow and exited the stage.

"And the winners of the 2015 Glee Club Nationals are…THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" the announcer said. Everyone cheered as confetti rained down on the stage and the announcer handed Mr. Schue the trophy. "Congratulations!" The announcer told Mr. Schue. "Thank you very much!" Mr. Schue said happily. Evan and Ryder hugged tight. This was the greatest feeling in the world.

When the New Directions got back to Ohio, Mr. Schue threw a pool party at his place to celebrate. "I'm so proud of you guys! We've come SUCH a long way! But you guys don't wanna hear me give a long, boring, weepy speech, you all already know how amazing you are. Now, what kind of Glee Club pool party would this be without poolside karaoke?!" Mr. Schue said. Everyone cheered. As Evan and Ryder stepped up to sing Shower by Becky G, Evan smiled at everyone's happy faces. All of his amazing friends and his amazing boyfriend, happily in love, singing and dancing, made Evan feel pure happiness. Evan felt happy to be surrounded by such wonderful people in his life, and he had a pretty good feeling that he was going to live happily ever after.

_"Think of you when I'm going to bed, when I wake up, think of you again. You are my homie, lover, and friend. Exactly why you light me up inside like the 4th Of July. Whenever you're around, I always seem to smile. And people ask me how, well you're the reason why I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower. __La la di, la la da, la la da, singing in the shower. La la di, la la da, la la da, singing in the shower. __There ain't no guarantee, but I'll take a chance on we. Baby let's take our time. And when the times get rough, there ain't no giving up, Cuz it just feels so right. Don't care what others say, if I got you, I'm straight. You bring my heart to life, yeah. La la di, la la da, la la da, singing in the shower. __La la di, la la da, la la da, singing in the shower. La la di, la la da, la la da, singing in the shower. La la di, la la da, la la da, singing in the shower."_

**THE END!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _So there you go guys, that's the end of Be My Baby! :D I really, really hope that you guys love this story as much as I do! Reviews would be greatly appreciated my loves! Oh, and if you love my writing, be sure to check out my Harry Potter fanfic called Diva, and my Carrie fanfic called My Happy Ending. See you later loves! :)_


End file.
